His little Minx
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: Contest entry for The Best Scenario Fanfic Contest. Obsession on both Hiei and Kagome's parts and Under a Spell again on both parts!


Title: His little Minx

Theme 1:Under a Spell

Theme 2:Obsession

Crimson eyes narrowed as he saw her drift away from her sleeping companions. She had been doing this a lot over the past few weeks, just wandering off. Often it was straight to youkai, placing herself in harms way without so much as a sound. If the youkai attacked, it was killed. Only a rare few lived, and that was because they had meant her no harm and were simply curious or passing by.

During these nights, she seemed to have a different aura about her. It called to him, whispering promises of the flesh in his ears, but he resisted. He had been hired by that wind witch to watch over this group, and so he shall. Money was money, and even if he stole most of his supplies there were somethings, like his Jagan, he had to trade something for. Giving a shrug he followed the girl, again, into the woods.

She was searching again, her eyes glowing light blue as she looked this way and that. Then, suddenly, her eyes turned to him. Her arm raised and she opened a hand to him, asking him to come take it. He dropped from his perch and carefully came towards her, ready in case she tried something. Her pink lips opened slightly and curled into a small smile as he neared, his left hand slowly reaching her right.

Just as he was about to grasp her hand she moved, her hand turning over and her fingers interlocking with his. Her nails were painted pink, he had seen her painting them just recently, and her skin was so soft against his own. He knew his skin would never be so soft, he's had too many harsh battles for it to be so soft.

She slowly pulled him closer, he flinched as her hand came to his cheek, why was she touching him? What was she going to do? His eyes met hers and suddenly her lips were on his own.

Before he knew it his tongue had darted out of his mouth and into hers. Her response was amazing, the glide of her tongue over his. The small mewl she let go. Her body pressed to his. He allowed his arm to wrap around her waist, hauling her up against him for more contact.

Normally he despised touch. Normally, he would have shoved such an easy woman away from him, whores were fine and dandy when he was in heat, but normally...to hell with normalcy. He felt the blood thrumming threw his veins causing his temperature to rise dramatically, then he felt her legs around his waist...

Some how he had pinned her up against a tree, his arm still around her, protecting her back from the bite of the bark. His other hand, now free of hers, was freely roaming her body. Pulling his mouth away from hers, he moved to capture one of those pebbled nipples teasingly taunting him from under the fabric of her night gown. Pressing his arousal up against her thigh, he heard her let out a small groan.

Looking up at her eyes, he watched as they darkened back to their normal stormy blues. Unsure, he stood there a moment, wondering if what ever was going on with her was over. Her eyes flashed various colors, and he could sense some kind of communication...but there was no outward link towards anyone else.

Soon she seemed to come to a decision, though it felt like forever to him, and a small smile graced her lips. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and he was tasting her mouth once more.

This time, he allowed his hands to wander up her night gown. He didn't want her to come to her senses and start rejecting him after all of this. He was too worked up now, the woman's skin was driving him wild with need. Cupping a breast in one hand, and dragging the other over the front of her wet panties, Hiei pulled out of the kiss to listen to her whimper with need.

He smirked as his fingers found her most sensitive area, causing her to grind her self into his hand. As he looked to her flushed face, he felt something in him snap. His eyes bled red, the whites of them completely disappearing as he suddenly launched himself forward, biting down into the crook of her shoulder. His youki flared and as he pulled away it both burned and froze the wound.

Within seconds she had a permanent scar, he had marked her as his mate.

At the time, he couldn't find it in himself to care. Her blood on his lips, he kissed her. She tasted her own blood, felt him tear the panties completely off of her, leaving her in only her night gown. His own clothes were burning off, his instincts telling him to take her now.

And he did. Thrusting into her silken folds, he felt the proof of her virginity fall away as he instinctively growled out her name.

Kagome.

He'd heard it yelled often enough, seeing as she was the one in her group that was often the target. Carefully he pulled the night gown off of her, slowly pumping into her as he did so.

Surprisingly she had not cried out in pain, not even let off a flinch. It hadn't truly hurt like she had been told it would. Her hips were soon meeting his in a rhythm all their own.

It wouldn't be until seven hours later that they pull apart for a final time. She had fallen asleep in his arms, too exhausted to return to her camp. He simply dressed her and brought her back to her camp, though she would stay nestled in his lap up in a tree.

Money wasn't worth causing this little minx of his any more problems. His lips pressed to her temple as he left that morning, before any one woke to find him there.

He wouldn't return.

Months went by, and Kagome had found nothing to lead her to believe he'd be back, even if she sported his mating mark. As the final battle approached, she would tell Sango of her night of passion. She would tell Shippo of her new love.

Truthfully, she didn't know which was true.

The Shikon had been looking to find her a guardian of her own for a while before then, and he had been the only one they found acceptable. She had been promised love, and she didn't even get to find out his name.

At least Shippo can grow up thinking she was impregnated by a youkai she had loved, not a one night stand to remember.

When the final battle came, Naraku would dangle a captured Hiei in front of her, teasing her about how her mate had been so _weak. _How he had _betrayed her _by telling Kagura of her camps on goings. How he had come back to break the deal, only to find the jewel shard he was given had been tainted and so there he stood under Naraku's command.

Kagome's arrows flew true that day, never missing a mark. Hiei was eventually freed, though only at the defeat of Naraku. When the jewel was completed and the 'right' wish was made, Kagome only had a few moments to tell him only one sentence.

To find her in 2004.

He was so confused, until Sango took it upon herself to fill him in. His mate, his beautiful miko minx, was from the future. Not only that, but, he had sensed, she was pregnant.

He left only a few hours, but came back for her kit. He was her son, he would take responsibility in his mate's stead.

Years come and go and he always returned to the place they had first come together in. It had been turned into a small park, being under ownership of Shippo to keep it from disappearing. He only came here at night, when the children had come and gone already. Sometimes there were teens about, or even couples he would scare away.

This was _their _place. The others had no right to try to mate here.

He entered the park, dropping out of the trees so he could walk over to the--

He paused.

He found her.

He found her!

HE FOUND HER!

It was all he could think as he stared from his spot at the edge of the park. There, on the swings, was Kagome. She looked exactly as she had before...five hundred years ago. Before he could think, he was in front of her, picking her up into his arms and lifting her into the air.

He found her.

After all these years, after all this time. He looked her over and realized she was fresh from that final battle. Blood from both youkai and herself stained her dress, and her messy hair had been pulled off to the side. Her eyes were wet with both tears of joy and sorrow.

And she was still pregnant.

With an arm curled under her knees, and a hand on her back, he buried his face into her neck, inhaling the scent and feeling the tickle of her hair on his cheek.

He fell to his knees as he got over the rush of actually finding her, and they sat there together a long time in silence. It was Kagome who finally broke the quiet, of course.

"So, will you tell me your name this time or am I going to be calling out for god again?" She asked, causing a deep rumbling laugh to fall from his lips. His lips found her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, and finally her ear.

"Hiei. My name is Hiei." He said as his hands roamed freely. "How did you know where to come?" He asked and Kagome blinked.

"I've...I've always come here when I was looking for some form of companionship...it usually felt like..well like someone was nearby keeping watch." Kagome mumbled with a blush. "Why?"

Hiei snorted. "Onna, this is the very place I made you my mate, in fact our son had planted lavenders by the very spot."

Kagome looked confused now. "Why lavenders?"

"Has no one ever told you how similar your smell is to the damn flower? It near drives me insane when I'm close to the stupid things." Hiei growled out before grabbing her chin. "You talk too damn much." He snarled before he closed the gap between them.

The kiss was bruising, harsh and demanding. It wasn't like their first kisses, which were on the verge of romantic, this was pure _need. _Gods, he had missed her.

She pulled away first, still confused. "Wait, our son?!" Kagome asked, grasping his wrists to make sure he was listening.

"Shippo, damn it, and our grand child happens to be growing up just as attached to _his _human mother as Shippo was to you!" Hiei snapped.

"SHIPPO HAD A BABY!?"

Hiei sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. He wasn't getting his action without catching her up on family business, apparently. Damn it all! Picking her up again, he raced towards Kurama's and dumped her on the kitsune avatar's bed.

"Get in contact with your father, fox, my mate is back and I won't be denied due to trivial matters any longer!" Hiei snarled out, kicking Kurama out of his own bed. Stumbling, Kurama grabbed the phone and called Shippo.

"Nana's here." Was all he said before hanging up and sitting down in a huff. "Now can you please explain why you're tossing Nana on _my _bed? I hope you don't plan on anything _here, _Hiei."

"She's wanting to catch up with family matters."

"Hel-lo! I'm right here you know! And you're my grand baby?" She asked, grasping Kurama's hands in her own in an all too similar Kouga like guesture.

Kurama's hands were slapped away by Hiei before he answered.

"Half of me is, at least. This body is an avatar, I'm sorry to inform you that you're speaking to the human half and your dear grand child is spiritually resting due to a rather nasty sparring session." Kurama said, crossing his arms and glaring at Hiei.

"Its not my fault you still have to work on your speed." Hiei snapped and plucked up Kagome, setting her in his lap right there in the window. "After you've talked to our son, we are leaving and _catching up._"

"You're being rather pushy..." Kagome complained and he snorted.

"I've been waiting 500 years for you, onna!" Hiei snarled and Kurama snorted.

"Sort of, about a hundred years back he went into a very bad heat and ended up taking some demoness that looked so much like you he offended her by calling out your name." Kurama said and Kagome blushed.

"Wait, you waited four hundred years to do _anything?!" _Kagome asked in shock. She'd figure it was physically impossible due to elemental youkai, specifically fire youkai, have intense yearly rutting patterns that are simply dubbed as their 'heats'. It became widely known as 'going into heat' due to the fire youkai's use of flame when taking a mate.

She winced when she remembered the scorched grass that they had left behind that day.

"Onna I waited exactly 398 years before giving into that heat, and haven't again since! Where the hell is that brat?!"

Kurama sighed and his head fell into his hands. "I'm sorry, should I call you Nana or Miss Kagome or what?" He asked and Kagome smiled.

"Nana would be nice, but Kagome in public should be fine." Kagome said and Hiei glared.

"I haven't had you in five hundred years and you two are talking about what the hell he should call you?" Hiei snarled out.

Kurama and Kagome both chuckled. Kurama's eyes took a golden hue as Youko woke. Almost immediately Youko's golden eyes completely took over and a kitsune grin took over his features. His position changed as he leaned back onto his elbows, his legs spread as they bent over the edge of the bed.

"Well, if it isn't Nana 'Gome. Shuuichi's told you about the obsessive behavior of your mate, I hope?" Youko asked and Kagome blinked.

"Obsessive?"

"Anything that he thought would go well with your eyes, or look good on you, or he thought you'd like, or be impressed by he stole. The one exception was when he was going to take over Ningenkai looking for his sister." Youko said with a wink.

"Though I must say, he did do a good job with most of the jewelry and clothing he's got stored away."

Hiei growled and moved himself and Kagome away from the window as a golden kitsune flew in and landed with a flash of blue fox fire. Youko sighed, frowning as his father took human form. His father was such a--

"MAMA!" The adult Shippo had dove into her arms, his face resting on her breasts. "I missed you mama! You've met Youko, I see, I can't wait until I get you to meet his mother, you'll be so surprised! And we'll have to take you over to check on Sango and Miroku's reincarnations, and Sesshoumaru would love to see you again! InuYasha and Kouga too! Oh, and Mukuro will definitely want to meet the woman Hiei turned her down for..." Shippo continued on before Hiei's hand slapped itself over his mouth.

"Shut. Up. Gods, onna, you've turned the fox into a kit again!"

"And she's turned you into a walking bundle of hormones." Youko added. Kagome laughed, Hiei growled and picked her up.

"Enough talking, damn it, we'll check on them tomorrow! Fox, you two meet us with the rest in the park next week!"

Kagome blinked. "Next week?"

"You aren't leaving my fucking bed for at least five days, onna, you'll need the extra two to recover." Hiei said as he jumped from the window.

"Hi~ei! You hentai!" Kagome growled out with a smile. Things would be interesting now, that's for sure. She felt his hand creep up her thigh.

_Very _interesting.


End file.
